Question: What percent of square $ABCD$ is shaded?  All angles in the diagram are right angles. [asy]
import graph;
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));

xaxis(0,5,Ticks(1.0,NoZero));
yaxis(0,5,Ticks(1.0,NoZero));

fill((0,0)--(1,0)--(1,1)--(0,1)--cycle);
fill((2,0)--(3,0)--(3,3)--(0,3)--(0,2)--(2,2)--cycle);
fill((4,0)--(5,0)--(5,5)--(0,5)--(0,4)--(4,4)--cycle);

label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(0,5),N);
label("$C$",(5,5),NE);
label("$D$",(5,0),E);[/asy]
Solution: The area of the square is $5^2=25$ square units, and the shaded area is $(1^2-0^2)+(3^2-2^2)+(5^2-4^2)=15$ square units.  Therefore, $\frac{15}{25}=\boxed{60}$ percent of the region is shaded.